1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information retrieval systems, and more particularly, to a mobile image-based information retrieval system.
2. Background
Almost all mobile phones come with an integrated camera or image capture device. The camera is typically used for taking pictures for posterity purposes, however, there are many other applications for which the images may be applied.